A New Era
by Sadistic One
Summary: Yes, Obito was good, but Naruto was better- he would be someone who would help Madara in his plans for cleansing the world. Full Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**A new Era**_

 _ **Summary: Yes, Obito was good, but Naruto was better- someone who would help Madara in his plans of cleansing of Konoha.**_

 _ **Destruction of Konoha? Let's see how far they get.**_

 _ **Naruto has an obsession with Madara and is willing to do anything the man asked for. He would kill anyone who didn't think like Madara or so much as badmouth the man's name. Cleansing of the world? So shall it**_ _ **be.**_

 _This is my take on the Naruto world. I tried my hardest to look up the jutsus and chakra used in the Naruto world, so I decided to make my own ideas I see fit on how the jutsus would be displayed._

 _I tried to use manipulation and physiological reasoning on why Naruto is so obsess and is willing to do anything Madara ask him to do._

 _No this is not yaoi. Like all my stories, this is Naruto (a menma like personality) and RTN Hinata._

 _RTN Hinata! Dark Naruto_

 _Swearing, Character deaths, Some smut, Manipulation, Murder_

 _Grammatical errors I assume._

 _So yeah…. - To the story? I hope you enjoy._

 **X_X_X**

 _Orochimaru screamed in pain as he felt his life being sucked out of him. "Die you old fool!" he said as he moved his somewhat limp finger, making the sword pierce deeper into Sarutobi, the third Hokage. Enma, the monkey king, tried desperately to hold the sword that was piercing into his companion._

" _You will pay for your sins." Sarutobi panted. The death reaper was slowly pulling the snake's soul out._

" _Die! Die! Die!" he repeated. Orochimaru screamed in agony. The third Hokage couldn't help but smile. He knew his time was almost up. He was about to speak when he heard a poof sound. Enma was now gone._

 _His eyes narrowed at the sound. Orochimaru took it as his chance to thrust the whole sword into Sarutobi, however, someone had held it. Sarutobi eyes widened as he felt an enormous amount of chakra._

" _What are you doing here?" Sarutobi screamed as he saw the figure emerged from behind Orochimaru._

" _Please carry on." The short blond spoke as he took note of Orochimaru._

" _Naruto! Get out of here!" Sarutobi yelled. He tried his hardest to concentrate on Orochimaru, but he knew he had to seal at least the snake's arms, so he wouldn't perform anymore jutsus._

 _Orochimaru trembled with rage. "I'm sorry Hokage." Naruto said as he pulled out a long sword. Orochimaru smirked. "Well, well." He breathed out. "It looks like your student has betr-_

 _His words were quickly cut off as his head dropped to the floor, following his body afterwards. "Nar-_

 _Sarutobi staggered back. The reaper had managed to take Orochimaru hands. Naruto walked over to Sarutobi, who still had whatever breath he had left in. He knew something wasn't right with Naruto. The look in his eyes alone were taunting._

" _Why are you here?" Sarutobi coughed out blood. He knew his time was soon coming to an end._

" _I see you used the Death Sealing god." Naruto said looking at the marked seal on Hiruzen stomach. He sighed. "I wanted to be the one to kill you." He chuckled._

 _Sarutobi looked at the blond boy. His vision blurred. He saw Naruto as a little child, then he saw Orochimaru, then Naruto once more. Alas, he didn't have time to think as the clone behind him thrust the sword into him. Naruto cracked his knuckles._

 _Kakashi and Gai-sensei gazed at the barrier that had disappeared. "Where is Lord Hokage?" Kakashi asked. Gai looked at him nervously. He knew something was not right._

" _Stop them!" an anbu guard shouted as he seen Orochimaru and his men jumped from the roof._

X_X_X_X

 _Chapter One: Fox in the hole_

The sound of a baby crying echoed throughout a small white room, with dim lights. In this room laid a baby boy known as Uzumaki Naruto. The boy, just being conceived, laid in a small crib, partly naked. He had a thin cloth over his private area. His fist was balled up as tears drain down his cheeks, that resembled three whiskers mark on each side of his cheeks.

With seemed like hours of non-stop crying, the door to the room creek silently, as a dark figure emerged from the shadows. "Now, now."

A fair-skinned man, with long spiky pitch black hair that stopped down to his waist, leaned over the crib, picking up the small baby boy. He looked at the child and a sinister smile appeared on his face. In an instant the boy had stopped crying and stared up at the man who was holding him. He turned with the boy and walked over to a rocking chair, taking a seat he looked down at the blue eye boy, who was staring up at him.

The man, known as Uchiha Madara stared at the boy in disgust. He'd never been so close to a child, let alone hold one. It was awkward for him. "Enough of that." he told him. The little baby tilted his head, a soft small graced his lips. Madara narrowed his eyes, scolding the baby. However, that didn't stop the baby from grabbing a strand of Madara hair. He looked at the naked baby and took noticed of a seal place on his stomach.

"Perfecttt." he purred.

"He stopped crying, Hokage-sama."

The door to the room, in which Naruto was in, opened. He walked over to the crib, to see the baby sleeping. Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, put a pipe into his mouth. He glimpsed back at the boy and seen a long strand of black hair in his hand, almost as if he was holding it dearly.

Sarutobi picked up the strand and turned to face the woman, named Soko. He smiled. "Looks like Naruto plucked out a strand of your hair." He laughed staring at the black hair lady. "Oh boy. Kids will have you going bald." He took off his hat. He remembered his youthful days when he had a full set of hair.

Soko, a dark skinned woman, smiled. However, it dropped. She adjusted her glasses. "Hokage-sama." she spoke.

"I know, Soko. You are worried about Naruto." Sarutobi said, taking the pipe out of his mouth.

"He's the container of the nine tail fox, the villagers are going to despise him!" She said balling her fist. "I know this sounds absurd, but it'll be easier," she looked down. "If we just end his life. Forgive me Hokage-sama!" she said bowing down. "How can a mere child hold all this responsibility? The future of Konoha can be at stake!" she said, fiercely staring into the Hokage's eyes. "I know Yodamine did everything he could, but now is the ti-

Sarutobi raised his hand causing the woman to shut her mouth. "I understand your concern, but trust me we have nothing to fear." he said reassuring here. "Yodamine knew what he was doing when he sacrificed himself for the village he loved. He entrusted everything he had into Naruto." He said caressing the baby boy's cheek. "I take it that you will respect his wishes."

She tightened her fist. "Yes, Hokage-sama." She said kneeling down.

Sarutobi stared at the infant and smiled. _'Naruto, you are our future.'_

 **Naruto (10 Months Old)**

Soko closed the door to Naruto's room. "Guard the doors." she told the two anbu black ops. The two guards nodded their heads as they stood in their positons. It was like this ever since the nine tails attack the village. He had different sets of anbu guards watching Naruto, that is until he was old enough.

Naruto was lying down in his crib, staring up at the ceiling, watching the fan spin round and around. His little eyes lit up with amusement. His little ears perked up when he soon heard screaming in his ears. He quickly got up and pressed his hands on the crib. He couldn't understand any of the words that echoed throughout his mind. He began to cry as the words got louder.

" **Monster."**

" **I hate you!"**

" **Kill him."**

"Should we go and check on him?" one anbu guard asked the other.

The man with the frog mask kept looking at the wall in front of him and made a scoffing sound. "That's not our concern. We were just told to guard the door." he said bitterly.

He couldn't understand the words being thrown at him, but it never stopped. He did the only thing he knew what to do- cry. The voices stopped as soon as he was picked up. He whimpered as he threw his head on the man's chest. Madara rubbed his head, reassuring him everything would be fine.

"You've grown quite a bit." He said rubbing his head. He placed Naruto onto the floor and watched as the boy began to walk, he stumbled a bit, but he regained his balance. Madara looked proudly at the boy, the boy who would one day become his successor. Naruto walked over to Madara and raised his little arms up. Madara stared at him confused. Naruto went on his tiptoe and Madara knew what he wanted. He picked up the boy and threw up into the air, catching him when he landed. Naruto began to laugh. Madara wasn't too keen on children, but he knew what his plans were. He placed Naruto back into his crib and disappeared. The blond baby seeing the man left cried and threw a tantrum.

"He's at it again."

"He'll soon shut up." Mori, the anbu said.

The other anbu, Mile, laughed. "I take it you don't have any kids."

"I have kids, but not demon kids." He said coldly.

Mile straightened his position as Soko walked up to him. "How long has he been crying?"

"He just started back." Mori said opening the door.

Soko walked into the room and went to Naruto's crib. She glared at the boy. The boy with his big blue eyes stared back at the woman and went to the other side of the crib. He cried louder. The woman lips itched. Why was the old man keeping this demon spawn alive? Was one-person life worth more than the millions of lives out there. She should do the village a favor and kill the boy now. Surely they'll respect her and praise the ground she walked on.

 **Naruto (7 years old)**

"Madara!" Naruto shouted as he ran through the cave. He was panting as he tried desperately to look for his father. He stopped panting when he saw the long black hair man looking down at the puddle of water. "I did it." He said holding up a dog who was dead in his arms.

Naruto didn't understand why Madara had wanted him to kill the dog that he had given him for his fourth birthday. The dog meant everything to Naruto, it occupied his time when his dad, so he called the man from time to time, wasn't there with him. But Madara had told him to kill the dog, at first he hesitated…

 _Naruto was on his stomach when he was playing with his dog- Tao. He had loved Tao so much. Madara gave him to Naruto when he was just four years old. Tao jumped on Naruto and licked his cheeks. Tao was a yellow dog with black beady eyes, he was short and small. Naruto was ecstatic when Madara gave it to him. Everywhere Naruto went Tao followed him. The two stole food together, played pranks on people and even bathed with one another_

" _Tao!" Naruto groaned as the dog drooled all over him. Tao barked at Naruto playfully. He wagged his tail. Naruto hugged the dog tightly._

 _Naruto heard a footstep. He threw the dog to the side and ran up to the man. "Dad, dad!" Naruto said as he cuddled the man's leg. He looked up at the man with big eyes. "Did you bring me anything?" he asked. Tao came up to Madara and stared at him. "Go over there Tao!" Naruto commanded the dog._

 _Even though Naruto had love Tao, he didn't like when anyone interfere with his time when it came to Madara, he was obsessive when it came to the man. Madara kneeled down and took out a small pebble. Naruto stared at it. "A pebble!" he shouted. He poked the man's forehead. "You're bad at gifts." He said._

 _Madara chuckled. He got up and went to the door. "You're leaving again?" Naruto asked sadly._

" _Naruto." He said with a deep voice. Naruto straightened his posture and stared him. If it was anything, Madara had disciplined Naruto to respect him, he also trained the boy from time to time, teaching him to control his chakra and speak to the nine tail fox. Yes, Naruto had found out about the fox a year ago. He had even found out who his mother and father were, and the reason why the villagers hated him so much._

" _Hai," he said._

" _I want you to kill Tao and bring him to me." Madara said._

 _Naruto stared at the man shockingly. "Tao?" he whispered. Tears threatened to gather in his eyes. "Why Tao?" he asked. "Tao is a good boy." He cried._

" _It's your choice." Madara disappeared._

He walked next to Madara and lift the dog up to him. "Did I do good?" he asked. "I don't want you to be upset with me."

Madara grabbed the dog and threw it into the puddle. He ruffled Naruto hair and smiled at him. "You did well." He spoke.

Naruto smile brightened. "Are we going to train today, huh?"

Madara listened as the boy ranted on about training. In his mind he knew Naruto was going to become his successor, but he needed to push the boy further.

"We will." He said. "But Naruto do you know why I asked you to kill Tao?" he questioned, putting his arms behind his back.

"N-no." he said. He wondered why, however, Madara had asked him to. Why question the man?

Madara paced back and forth slowly. He smiled, a sinister smile. "Because I know in fact you would do anything I tell you too."

 **Naruto (8 years old)**

Naruto grimaced as some of the drunk villagers chased him throughout the village. This was a normal routine for him. Escape, run, hide. When Madara hadn't take him out of the village to their hiding spot, he would have to defend for himself. He knew the man was getting older by the minute. His once black hair was now white, and his skin was old and wrinkly. He didn't understand how the age processor worked.

It came a point in time where Madara could barely see him, that he had another man, who wore an orange mask, take his spot. Naruto loved hanging out with the masked man, but Madara he loved more. Every now and then masked man took him to see Madara.

Naruto ran into a dead end. He pressed his body against the wall and trembled. He felt ashamed that he couldn't defend himself. Had the training Madara taught him was all for nothing?

"Time to kill the demon," one man said lifting his kunai in the air.

The crowd cheer him on. Naruto eyes trembled as he shook his head. The kept chanting, **demon, monster, and murderer**. He never grew accustomed to it. Why had they hated him so much?

"The monster isn't me!" he cried out. "It's inside me." He said, hoping that he would be able to get through them. He was a child after all!

 _Madara, who impersonated as a little boy, walked through the village with Naruto. Naruto looked around as the people stared at him, hate filled their eyes._

" _People like this will never change their hearts," Madara said._

" _But I'm just a child." Naruto tried to catch up with Madara._

 _He scoffed. "Look around, Naruto." He said putting his hands behind his back like an elderly man. The two kids walked on the dirt road. Naruto had never been in this part of Konoha before. His eyes widened as he seen a brown hair boy being thrown out of the store._

" _Beat it brat!" the old lady spat.  
"But I'm hungry," The boy crawled to the woman, "please." He begged. The woman slammed the door in his face. _

" _Come on Naruto." Madara said. Naruto gazed at the boy once more, who had collapsed on the side. "This is why we need a new world order." Naruto ran after Madara. "Konoha has become a vile and evil place and the only way to make a new is to end this place once and for all."_

 _The two continued to walk. "How do we do that?" Naruto asked._

" _In order for there to be peace, there needs to be war, a cleansing." Naruto couldn't quite comprehend what the man/child was saying. Madara turned around and glared at Naruto. "We need people like us Naruto. Those that think like us. Anyone who doesn't should and_ _ **must**_ _cease to exist." Madara sighed. "Someday you will understand."_

"Everyone agrees that this demon must die!" another man spoke.

Naruto tried his best to look for an escape plan, but there was no way out. He held his ears as the chanting became louder.

" **Kill him!"**

" **Why are we wasting time?"**

Naruto trembled. He looked at the man with hazy eyes, as he approached him with the kunai.

"No!" an elderly man shouted. The group of people turned to the old man who was walking towards the man and Naruto.

Naruto cried. "D…dad." He choked out.

The man laughed. "Your father is dead! And you're the reason why." He said with disgrace.

Madara walked in front of the man and stood in front of Naruto. "Move it old man!" someone said from the crowd.

"I won't let you."

Naruto wiped his tears away. The one person he loved was protecting him despite the condition he was in. The man barked at the man. "I said move out of the way." He shouted once more, but Madara never left. "If you're not with us, you're against us!" He said as he ran up to Madara stabbing him.

Time had stopped for Naruto. He couldn't believe what he had just witness. Madara had collapsed to the floor with a kunai knife sticking out of his stomach. The man realizing what he had done, backed away. The group of men that stood once behind him, vanished. He too, left without a trace.

He crawled over to Madara and watched as the man stared at him. He shook the man. "Wake up… Dad." He croaked out. He grabbed the man older hand and rested the right side of his face in his hand.

The masked man walked over to Naruto and stared at Madara. If Naruto was able to look through the mask, he would see that the man was smiling.

' _Mission completed.' He thought._

"What do I do now?" he asked Madara. "Tell me what do I do!" he screamed.

A sad life Uzumaki Naruto it was. The boy had no friends, nor family, except for one Madara. He wasn't like most children. He knew death before he even knew what life was.

"Remember everything I thought you Naruto." Madara said looking at the sky. He knew his time was going to be up sooner. He had stayed to long on earth just for his plans to work. But now he trusted everything to Naruto, of course, alongside with Obito, the masked man.

From the start he needed to know Naruto would be all for him, the perfect successor to make sure his plan would be put into action. Naruto cried. "Please, don't… die." He screamed out.

Madara smiled at him. "I will be back one day." He whispered. His hand went limp and breathed out his last breath.

Naruto turned to face Obito with teary eyes. "He's gone." He sobbed.

Obito remained quiet for a while. "Either you are with us or against us." He said.

XXXX

Naruto rested the scrolls on the floor. He let everything sink in. Madara had wrote everything down that he needed to tell Naruto. His plans, jutsus and goals. He still hadn't gotten over the death of him. No longer would he be there with him, until the plan would be put into action. He was the closes thing he had to a father, a friend, and he knew what had to be done.

"This world will fall to its knees." He said as he stared out of the window.

 **AN: This is my take on the Naruto world. Madara knows what he is doing. To let a mere person kill him? No. He is a manipulative character in my story who is using Naruto to achieve his goal. Throughout the story I will display the flashbacks when it comes to Madara and Naruto.**

 **-Madara left scrolls and instructions for Naruto to read, for he knew he was going to die.**

 **-Madara left Obito in charge of Naruto, to guide him.**

 **-Madara has trained Naruto so he would be able to control his chakra and speak to the fox.**

 **-Naruto will kill anyone that gets in between him and Madara.**

 **-Obito will help Naruto from time to time.**

 **-This is a RTN Hinata**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: It's been so long. Wow! But here is the new update. Enjoy.**

He opened his eyes slowly and gazed at the almighty beast before him, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Had anyone else seen the ferocious beast, they would have shit their pants tenfold, but not this kid, Uzumaki Naruto. The room was dark, expect for the two torches standing beside the gate. The floor was damp with water and there were tunnels after tunnels.

" **How are you doing today?"** the almighty beast voiced.

"I'm fine." The young boy replied.

The tailed beast turned around in his cage, before positioning itself in a comfortable position.

" **What are your plans for today?"**

When Madara had taught Naruto how to talk to the beast, he was utterly afraid. This beast was the cause of so many deaths, including the downfall of one of the famous known men, Namikaze Minato, his father, and the red hair woman, the previous container of the fox, Uzumaki Kushina. It took a while for him to get use to that thing- the monster and he refused to acknowledge his guest for a year.

Then after Madara died, he was alone. Of course, he had Obito, but the man had other matters to take care of- so that left him with the fox. The two took some time getting use to one another and would bicker back and forth; neither one address each other by their respective name.

However, after a while the two got use to one another, after the fox saved him from an assassination one night. Naruto learned his name and it was Kurama.

"I'm going to wait for Sasuke, so we can walk to the academy together."

" **The Uchiha brat."**

Naruto glared at the fox with a killing gaze. Although he and the fox had become friends and even _one_ , he didn't allow anyone to speak ill of the Uchiha's; after all, Madara was an Uchiha. Kurama stared at the young boy and he grinned, showing his sharp razor teeth. He laughed sadistically.

" **Had I not been the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, I probably would have run for my life."** He laughed once more. **"You're getting better-** there was a quick pause, **"but don't forget. I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, fear beast and destroyer of Konoha."** He snarled.

Naruto pointed at him and there was a fire of determination in his eyes for such a small child of nine. "And don't you forget! I am the living Jinchuriki of the great Kyuubi no kitsune!" his voice as equally loud.

Kurama had come to respect the little boy, although he and him did not see eye to eye at times.

He opened his eyes and stared at the lemon green color wall. With ease, he got up slowly.

"How can I help you?" Naruto asked. He turned around to the orange mask man.

"Do you know how long I was trying to get your attention?"

The little boy walked towards the kitchen and climbed up a miniature step.

"Naruto." The man said threateningly.

He poured some hot water into a bowl full of ramen. "I knew you were there all along nii-san." He was now stirring the powder into the bowl of noodles. "Besides, Kurama wouldn't let anything happen to me."

" **I beg to differ."**

Naruto ignored the comment.

"Please be careful." Obito warned. "Remember Madara-sama has great things in store for you."

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat. "I won't let him down!" Naruto exclaimed.

New Era

Naruto stood at the gates of the Uchiha manor. He waited for his friend.

Uchiha Sasuke was Fugaku and Mikoto's last son. Many compared him with his eldest brother, Uchiha Itachi, but the weasel was better- a prodigy, is what his father always said.

Recently, he and Naruto had just started to hang out, nine months after Madara's so called death.

 _Uchiha Sasuke grumbled as he made his way to the training grounds. Itachi had promised to take him training, but alas he was summoned by the third Hokage. He decided he would practice throwing his kunai knife in the center of the black dot. As he made his way towards the training ground, he froze. Somebody was already there, but they weren't doing anything; they just sat there on the dirty ground. Sasuke stepped forward to take a glimpse at the small figure. He squinted his eyes- it was Uzumaki Naruto._

 _He was a weird child, but unique. He sat by himself and rarely spoke to anyone, but that wasn't the weird part about him. He kept staring at the young prince almost as if he was acknowledging him._

 _He quickly became annoyed. Why was this idiot just sitting there?_

" _ **Do you feel that?**_ _Kurama questioned._

" _Hai. I can feel someone watching me."_

 _The blonde was getting trained by the fox. He wanted him to concentrate without being there- physically. He wanted Naruto's third eye to open; just like the Hyugas who could see 360 degrees, Naruto needed to do so as well, in a sense._

" _ **Concentrate."**_ _Kurama boomed._

 _Naruto sat there in the puddle of water, his legs folded and his eyes close._

" _ **Who is it you see?"**_ _the fox asked._

 _It was blurry as he tried to make out the scenery before him. He saw the log in front of him and a yellow butterfly flying around his head. The sky was blue with no clouds and the sun was afire._

" _ **Who do you see?"**_ _Kurama asked once more._

" _I see…" Naruto said, but couldn't complete his sentence. He was trying to make out the figure behind him. The person approached him, and he said, "Sasuke."_

" _How did you know it was me?"_

 _Naruto snapped back to reality and got up. Sasuke frowned. He did not like to be ignored._

" _Was I in the way?" Naruto questioned._

" _Yes."_

" _Gomen." Naruto said bowing. Sasuke grumbled. "Do you mind if I watch?"_

 _Sasuke stared into deep blue eyes, that suddenly brightened when he nodded his head. Naruto went to the sideline and observed the boy. Sasuke leaped back and pulled out his kunai from his pouch. He concentrated on the black dot. Leaping in the air, he stretched back his arm and threw the kunai. It hit the black dot, but instead of it sticking, it fell over. Sasuke walked up to Naruto who had picked up the kunai off the ground._

" _You have a nice form, but you're not putting enough strength in your throw." Naruto explained._

 _Sasuke scoffed. "What would you know?" he retorted. He grabbed the kunai knife from Naruto's hand._

" _I don't know much, and I'm still learning, but anyone can see that you're slacking." Naruto responded. He walked to the spot Sasuke had leaped from and pulled out a kunai knife. "Watch."_

 _Sasuke stepped to the side and observed the boy. Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath before leaping into the air and throwing the kunai knife directly in the center. Sasuke gazed at the kunai that was pierced into the black dot._

 _Sasuke did it once more, but it still had not stick to the log. He was frustrated. Not only did he let this dead last show off, but he couldn't let Itachi know he couldn't let a simple kunai stick to a log!_

" _Hmmm… have you tried throwing with your left hand?" Naruto suggested._

 _Sasuke glared at him. "I'm not left handed."_

" _Why don't you give it a try?" Naruto implied. "You've got a good form, but you seem to be lacking some strength."_

" _Why should I listen you?"_

 _Naruto shrugged. "Does it hurt to try?"_

 _Sasuke gave a second before listening to him. He got into his form and leaped into the air, and with his left hand he threw the kunai in the dot. His eyes widened in surprised as he landed on the floor. The kunai had stuck to the log, something he had been trying to do for a while. He stared at his left hand._

"Hey Naruto!"

Naruto smiled with a toothy grin. "Hey Sasuke."

The two boys walked side by side, enjoying the silence between them.

"Naruto." Sasuke started.

"Hmmm…?" Naruto hummed.

"What are your dreams?" Sasuke questioned. "Hokage, maybe?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side, causing his blonde hair to fall in place. "My dreams?" he repeated. "I wanted to be Hokage, but someone else deserves the position."

Sasuke was interested.

"I don't really have any dreams for me, but dreams for someone else." Naruto said smiling dreamily.

"Who is this person?"

"A friend." Naruto replied. "I want to help him achieve his goals to become Hokage."

"Do they go to the acad-

"What about you, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. His gaze never left Sasuke.

"To become Hokage."

There was a bitter laugh that escaped Naruto's mouth that was an inaudible to Sasuke's ear.

The two reached the academy and was welcomed by their sensei, Iruka.

Sasuke kicked Naruto's feet to get his attention. The boy was sitting underneath the tree.

"You've been to the academy for so long and you can't do a single shadow clone jutsu?"

"I'm still learning, okay." Naruto said pouting.

Sasuke smirked. "How do you ever expect to help your friend achieve their goal if you can't do a simple shadow clone jutsu?"

Naruto jumped to his feet and balled his fist. "I'm trying-

"Trying isn't good enough is what my father always tells me. You have to do it!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto stared blankly at Sasuke. Why was he acting this way?

"Ne, why are you saying harsh words?" Naruto said with a shadow casting his face.

Sasuke was taken back by Naruto's sudden demeanor but held his ground. "He says I shouldn't hang out with you anymore."

Naruto eyes widened. "Why would he say that?" he said stepping forward.

"He says you're weak and I shouldn't associate with weak people." He explained.

"Your father thinks I'm weak?" Naruto was baffled.

Sasuke nodded his head.

"Do you think I'm weak?"

Sasuke scratched his cheek.

"I thought you were my friend!" Naruto raised his voice.

"We are! Why are you upset?" Sasuke questioned. "Isn't it my job to tell my friend the truth?"

"But I'm not weak!"

"You are! What ninja can't do a shadow clone jutsu!" Sasuke rebuttal.

Naruto bit down on his bottom lip, drawing blood from it. "Teme!"

"Dobe!" Sasuke shouted. "Like I said how are you supposed to help someone when you can't even help yourself?"

Naruto turned on his heels and looked over his shoulder at Sasuke one last time. "I'll show everyone I'm not weak!"

* * *

" **Kit, are you okay."** Kurama asked.

Naruto scoffed. "I don't need anyone to be my friend. I just need them to serve me.'

Kurama shivered when Naruto spoke those words. **"Kit-**

"Shut up!" Naruto barked. "I'll show them all!"

Kurama laid down and laughed. **"This is going to be very interesting."**

As Naruto was walking to the training ground he felt a familiar presence stalking him.

" **Do you feel that?"**

Naruto nodded his head mentally. I felt this presence many times before." Naruto responded.

He turned around and pointed to the tree. "Reveal yourself!"

There was a hush silence, before the figure emerged.

" **It's a girl."**

"Why are you following me around?" Naruto questioned the girl.

"Because I can." Was her response.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Who do you think you are?" he snarled. "I don't have time to play your games." He swung his arm.

"But I'm not playing any games, Naruto."

"How do you know my name?"

The girl frowned, and Naruto's cheeks were stained with pink. He had to admit she was a little cute. She had a short bob haircut and wore a short blue pants and long black sleeve shirt.

"I'm in your class." She said.

"My class?"

Naruto tried to remember, but he shrugged it off. "I don't pay mind to anyone in my class."

"Well you ought to! My name is Hyuga Hinata." She said pointing to herself.

" **Hmmm…"**

"That's fine and all, but why are you following me?" Naruto asked, slightly irritated.

"Because I believe you're strong…" she said, "and I kind of like you." She mumbled the last piece.

Kurama laughed. **"How cute!"**

"Uh… like?" he was baffled. No one had never come close to telling him that they "like him"

"Yes!" she said shaking her head.

" _She's weird."_

She pointed at him with a trembling finger, her face was a mixture of red. "You're going to be my boyfriend!"

Naruto fell to the floor.

" **Well, that escalated quickly."**

"B… boyfriend!" he shrieked.

Hinata nodded her head. "I don't care what you say!" she shouted before running off.

Naruto scratched his head in confusion. "What was that about?"

" **A Hyuga…"**

" _A Hyuga what?"_

Kurama sighed. _**"Naruto, if you're going to help Madara destroy Konoha you have to be smart."**_

" _Hey!"_

" _ **I'm serious. It's good to know your opponents and the clan they are from." Kurama responded.**_

 _Naruto sighed. "So, tell me more about this Hyuga clan."_

 _Kurama cleared his throat._ _ **"The Hyuga Clan is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things. Members of this clan also possess the unique ability to expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body."**_ _(AN: I do not own this information. This is cited off Naruto wikia.)_

" _Wow! That's amazing, but what's a kekkei genkai and tenketsu?"_

 _Kurama growled._ _ **"Don't you pay attention in class!"**_

" _No…"_

" _ **I can't believe I have an idiot of a host!"**_

" _Kurama!"_

" _ **You have to be smart too, Naruto! It's not only about strength. You must observe and analyze the situation. You have to know your opponents and the type of jutsus they are using."**_

Naruto thought about it for a moment. He sat by a near tree and placed his knees into his chest and hugged them. Not only was he not strong, but he wasn't smart. He wanted to please Madara and help him cleanse Konoha and the world. The people who hated him needed to atone for their sins.

" _Kurama, tell me more about it."_

 _Kurama was surprised. He was taken back because the boy never had the slightest interested in books or history._

" _ **A Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit) are abilities passed down genetically within specific clans, while tenketsu (**_ _ **pressure**_ _ **point) are nodes from which chakra can be released. The human body has 361 tenketsu, each of which is located along the chakra pathway system."**_

 _Naruto nodded his head. "So that girl… err Hinata has a bloodline which is the Byakugan?" Kurama nodded his head. "And her Byakugan which was past down to her…. Allows her to see through things?"_

" _ **That's right, Naruto."**_

" _And she can actually expel chakra from her body?"_

" _ **Correct."**_

" _She's probably strong…"_

" _ **I'm not sure. It's kind of rare to see a Hyuga in the academy to become a ninja. Maybe she was disowned."**_

 _Naruto eyes widened. "By her family?"_

" _ **Possibly."**_

 _Naruto chewed on the bottom of her lips. "How is she going to help me if she is just as weak?"_

" _ **Madara took you, didn't he?"**_

" _I'm going to ignore that, but Kurama, why can't I do a simple shadow clone jutsu?"_

" _ **You don't have enough chakra control, thus putting too much into the clone. This is due to your bloodline and me as well."**_

* * *

Naruto was walking to his apartment when a rock was thrown at him. He dodged it just in time.

"I didn't know dummies can move."

Naruto growled. "Who're you calling dummy!"

The older teen laughed. Naruto noticed that there were three more boys standing behind. They look no older than fourteen. The boy who threw the rock cracked his knuckles.

"Let's teach him a lesson."

…

Naruto dragged his feet to the safest place he could fine. He managed to slug one of the boys in his face, but he was out numbered, and they put a beating on him. He collapsed to the floor and let the tears run down his cheeks.

"No matter how much I train, I'm never going to be strong." He turned his head to the side and stared at the pond. "How am I going to help him?"

Kurama remained quiet.

"Tch. Tell me!" Naruto screamed. He sat on his knees. The tears came rolling down. "How am I going to get strong!" he wiped his eyes. "No one helps me. They think I'm weak. Maybe they're right." He was rambling on. "I lost my best friend because I was weak, now he's going to think I'm weak too." He sniffled.

He hugged his knees.

"I don't think you're weak."

Naruto turned his head and saw Hinata. He quickly wiped his eyes and the snot that made a bubble in his nose.

"What are you- huh…

Hinata wiped his tears from his dirty stained cheeks. He looked into her eyes still trying to grasp why she was here… with him.

She smacked his cheeks, startling him. "I don't want a snot nose crybaby boyfriend!"

Naruto gave her a fierce glare. "Who says I'm your boyfriend!"

"I did!"

Naruto gazed at her as if she was crazy. "Why…?" he said in a low voice.

"I admire you is all. You always give Sasuke your undivided attention." She frowned. "I deserve your attention!"

Naruto looked down at the ground. "I don't need friends and I don't need a girl… girlfriend!" he said blushing.

"But it's too late!" she grinned. "You belong to me." She said while wrapping her arms around him.

Naruto's mind wandered. _'I don't need anyone to be my friend. I just need them to serve me.'_

"What was that?"

"I said I don't need anyone to be my friend. I just need them to serve me." He said staring into her eyes.

She was taken back.

"If you like me so much, you have to serve me."

"Serve you."

"Yes, to serve me."

"Sure."

" **What are you doing, kit?"**

" _How can I have someone serve me if I'm not strong? How can I please Madara if I can't beat my enemies?" Naruto said while hitting the wood. "I'm not going to cry anymore and I'm not going back on my word." He paused as he gazed at the bloody wood. "This world will fall to its knees."_

* * *

"Ne, Naruto. You called for me?" Hinata asked.

His back was facing her, and he had his arm dangling by his side. "Hinata…"

"Yes?"

"You said you…" he swallowed the lump in his throat as he tried to say the word, "like me… and you want to be my girlfriend…"

She nodded her head, with a bright smile. "I am."

"And you're willing to serve me."

"I will."

"No matter what I asked from you or who I am?"

Hinata tilted her head to the side in a cute manner. "Yes."

"Then what I'm about to tell you may shock you, but this will let me know if you are all for me." He said.

A gust of wind picked up between the two which made Hinata tucked some hair strands behind her ear.

" **Hmm, so you're going to reveal who you are."**

"I am the container of the nine-tail fox that destroyed Konoha many years ago." He was now facing her to see her reaction but was surprised that she never stopped smiling. She had her arms behind her back.

"I know."

Naruto eyes widened. "How did you know?"

Her smile widened. "I overheard my… father speaking about it and I realize that you can help me with my goal."

"Which is?"

"Destroying the Hyuga clan."

Kurama exploded into an evil laugh. **"Interesting indeed!"**

 **Review.**


End file.
